


Call Me Devil

by xiiaeo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Finger Sucking, Gothic, Hair Pulling, Implied Rimming, Kitten, Lots of kissing, M/M, Manhandling, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Petplay, Poetic at times, Praise Kink, Set in the Past, Supernatural Elements, aka joshua gets railed by a demon too pretty to be real, do the maths, jeonghan is a demon, joshua is a human, unhinged, waistcoats etc etc, what ayesha wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-15 12:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiiaeo/pseuds/xiiaeo
Summary: “Take my soul,” Joshua managed to say, red dusting across his cheeks, “And fuck me.”





	Call Me Devil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deadlylampshades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlylampshades/gifts).

> this started as me offhandedly saying to ayesha "i'd like to write an unhinged jihan for you one day" and then i went and did it in the three days that followed that statement, so happy early birthday to you ayesha, my favourite fellow scorpio, i hope you perish a thousand times while reading this <3
> 
> to everyone else, please enjoy this very fast escalation of events <3 and if ayesha has ever caused you suffering, just know that i did this for all of us :]
> 
> please listen to the song it is very fitting and i love it dearly; Call Me Devil - Friends in Tokyo ☆ [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/track/5VXfsQX2NYS9USmDgVyys0?si=pTCXKZGrQ_yAYdg1m2X5hw) ☆ [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K2b_Vk132_I) ☆
> 
> fun fact: blond(e) is the one of the only english words to retain gender specific endings, blond for masculine and blonde for feminine, for both nouns and adjectives in british english, and only for nouns in american english (with all adjectives using the masculine blond) do with that what you will.

Joshua walked along cobbled, dimly lit streets like he was returning to his own home after a long day of work, completely inconspicuous to anyone who passed by him in the dark. He had one destination in mind and his legs sought to carry him there mindlessly, allowing him to reflect on what had led him to the outlandish course of action he was about to take.

He had arrived in this desolate, concrete town several days prior after travelling for hours with the absolute _ worst _ company in his carriage, and had expected to burst out of the wooden box with relief when the horses came to a gentle stop, but he was instead filled with a deep sense of _ dread _ the second his soles hit the uneven cobbles. The residents were clearly not used to visitors, it would seem, as they all regarded him with a peculiar suspicion and haste in their eyes, willing him to whip the horses and keep trotting on. 

Joshua had, of course, done no such thing, and he paid the coachman handsomely before being tasked with carrying his own luggage into the tavern he and Soonyoung, the aforementioned worst company, had been dropped off outside of. They were travelling across the country to visit an _ old friend _, Soonyoung had said, but Joshua knew better than to believe such a blatant lie that was spoken through a devilish curl of the lips. Why he had agreed to accompany the other however, he didn’t know. Pure boredom? Curiosity? It didn’t matter, he was there now, at the town between towns where they had decided to rest halfway through their journey.

Soonyoung had soon vanished from the face of the Earth come nightfall, and Joshua didn’t bother himself with worrying over the younger’s whereabouts. Instead, he descended the creaking stairs of the tavern and ordered himself a pint at the stained bar, easily eavesdropping into the many conversations surrounding him. His days were slow, his nights were long, and he _ urged _ Soonyoung to cut their stay short so they could be on their way already, getting slurred reasons for why they had to stay in the town and being completely unable to discern any of them.

It took three days before Joshua heard it for the first time, a low mumble, a hushed tone that spoke fast with a vivid fear of being overheard by the one they named _ devil _ , and then that’s all the locals seemed to talk about from then on, the only thing he could hear everywhere he went. Joshua had initially paid no mind to it, passing it off as folklore, but then why would adults partake in the distribution of such fairy tales amongst themselves? He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t intrigued by the things he heard while sat on a rickety barstool by candlelight, ears perked for any mention of a _ devil _, thoughts running wild with every thread of information he garnered from the inebriated folk.

On the night of the fifth day, Joshua had slid off of his usual stool at the bar and joined a table with a polite nod. The occupants spoke frequently about this devil and were happy to answer his questions with the clear hope of warding him out of the town, not knowing that Joshua had a desire to _ see _ this creature, and intended to use their knowledge for his own personal gain.

He lived in a mansion, the devil, the one that loomed over the town and was visible no matter where you were stationed, whether on the streets or down in the canal basin, it was always _ there _, always watching. Joshua had raised disbelieving eyebrows when the locals claimed the man to be an actual demon, and was not convinced in the slightest by their descriptions of him.

Clawed fingers, sharp teeth, red eyes that glinted in the darkness of the night, it all sounded so _ childish _ to Joshua and he absolutely could not fathom why the whole town seemed to tremble in terror whenever the man was even _ mentioned, _ never mind actually sighted. He did not often leave his mansion, and those who went into it apparently never came out themselves, or resurfaced as a shell of what they once were, placid and mute.

Such a lifestyle was not desired by Joshua in the slightest, but the other whispers he had heard while practically pouring all of his silver into this bartender’s pocket were very alluring, to say the least. Talk of boundless knowledge, eternal life, satisfaction for his every desire, and all he had to do was give the other his soul? Joshua felt ridiculous for even considering it, he knew that such things were not possible, they were mere works of fiction, and yet now he found himself walking along the singular path that leads to the mansion, head ducked into the upturned collar of his trenchcoat to hide from the icy breeze and prying eyes.

_ Just a peek _ , he had told Soonyoung when the other actually inquired as to where he was heading for once, _ I just want to see it. _

Soonyoung had laughed at him for being so foolish, running off into the night after a mythical beast like a child, both afraid of the stories they heard and too curious for their own good. Joshua had paid him no mind and left the room with a bang of the wooden door, some dust falling down in his wake as the steadily burning candles blew out.

Boundless knowledge? Who in their right mind wouldn’t want that? Or at least wouldn’t want to _ try _ an acquire it if a means was placed in front of them. Joshua nodded to himself, he was the sane one. He half expected there to be a line out the door when he finally made it to the top of the hill on which the mansion sat, everyone waiting to acquire their treats for feeding the beast, and yet there was absolutely _ no one _. The locals were scared, Joshua belatedly remembered, and yet he couldn’t bring himself to harbour any fear for someone who sounded like a cross between the big bad wolf and count dracula.

But then why did he care so much, enough to actually approach the mansion in search of answers? He’d always been curious but never foolish, as Soonyoung had branded him, and yet he stood at the intimidatingly large oak doors without any sort of predetermined plan for what to do or say when he came fact to face with this supposedly demonic man. He reached a hand to knock after far too many seconds of vacant staring, and faltered in place when the door opened a fraction before his fist could even make contact with it.

He remained standing outside, peering through the crack in search of an inquisitive set of eyes that would ask his business, but there was no one there, and the door kindly opened wider. Joshua took this as a welcome and stepped in to peer around it and introduce himself, but there was no one there, and he looked about the foyer in confusion before it slammed to a close behind him.

Must’ve been the wind, he shrugged, and called out to the rest of the home, “Hello?”

Only his echoes answered him in the vast space and the army of flickering candles that led the way up the banister did nothing to take the crisp chill out of the air, as Joshua discovered when he politely removed his coat and folded it over his forearm. He took slow steps further into the singular entrance room that was easily the size of a standard house, but so much more polished, and barren, save for nameless faces and places held in golden frames against the walls.

The mansion was a mixture of wooden support beams and concrete walls, yet it housed only wooden decor as far as Joshua could see, and the glint of a sword on display in a room adjacent to the entryway caught his attention before a gust of air blew past him, tousled his hair and made his skin prickle. He immediately spun around to face the direction the breeze headed and watched in sick awe as the candles seemed to experience the same unseen phenomenon, all leaning to point up the stairs in turn, as if someone was ascending to the second floor.

“Hello?”

Only echoes again. Joshua gnawed on his bottom lip and took careful strides towards the staircase, soles of his dress shoes clacking against the hard wood until they were silenced by the carpeted stairs. No natural light entered the mansion as the sun was long gone, and the moon seemed to be playing coy, hiding behind every passing cloud just to leave him relying on the burning candles.

Another wide, open space met him at the top of the stairs and only one corridor was lit in the orange glow, beckoning him deeper into the labyrinth that he knew he was going to get lost in. He followed the string of dancing lights, trailed after them down endless corridors for so long that he started to question what on _ Earth _ was he doing? But when he turned back, the lights were out, and only a thick darkness greeted him from behind.

He called out again loudly when he seemed to reach the end of the trail, now left in a room that had a chandelier of countless candles looming overhead, and still got _ no _ response. The double doors he was left faced with had a marvellous design, painted in swirls of read and gold, and something innate told Joshua to push them open, so he did.

The largest bed he has ever seen stood valiantly in the centre of the room, headboard against the far wall with low bedside tables either side, and a long trunk at the foot, all a dark oak wood, aged beyond a time Joshua was capable of comprehending. Flames danced in one corner of the room and stole his attention, letting him gaze upon a plush sofa of purple velvet, but the furniture was not what knocked his breath out of him, that was the triumph of the man who lay atop the cushions, regarding him with pleasant scrutiny.

Joshua had never seen another man so beautiful, so able to move as if he commanded the very flow of time when he rose to his feet and approached, and he had _ never _ felt such an overpowering urge to bend to a stranger’s every will, but if the other had asked him to be on his knees, then he would _ be on his knees already _.

Blond locks framed his face and it was Joshua’s first time seeing such a colour atop someone’s head, a hue that was reserved for the sun, and the daffodils. He was otherworldly. Joshua had considered the word _ ethereal _ but strangely thought it to be too idyllic for the man who had now come to stop before him, a polite hand outstretched, and Joshua fought the urge to turn it over and kiss his knuckles.

They shook hands, and the presumed homeowner took Joshua’s coat for him, the latter easily surrendering it and watching the way the stranger’s slacks hugged his legs and tapered in at a thin waist, “I don’t think I’ve seen you around here before.”

His voice was deep and went straight to Joshua’s core, warming him from the inside as he swallowed thickly to answer what was clearly a question, but was spoken as more of a demand for information, “I’m just passing through. Traveling.”

“Do you have a name?” he asked with amusement present in his flawless features, returning from hanging Joshua’s coat up next to, undoubtedly, his own. His attire was not dissimilar to Joshua’s, and it was actually very simple, but he somehow made the garments look _ priceless _ , made the jewellery look _ worthless _ when compared to the way the candles back-lit him and made his blond hair appear like a halo sitting pretty on his head.

That didn’t mean that Joshua was incapable of appreciating the outfit, in actuality, he mapped it out in its entirety with one quick once over of the other. White button-up, fully buttoned, but that could change, sleeves rolled to his elbows and form-fitting waistcoat, also dastardly buttoned, showing off the inward curve of his waist. A chain of silver glittered about his neck, no doubt harbouring a pendant that Joshua’s eyes were not privy to, and a dangling jewel caught his attention, hidden behind blond strands, connected at the ear.

“Well?” he prompted, and Joshua snapped his eyes from where they were following the chain of a pocket watch into the waistcoact’s depths, “Mr. Traveller?”

“Joshua.”

“_ Joshua _,” he repeated, and the way his tongue savoured the syllables made the bearer’s skin crawl, “I’m sure you have heard of me. They call me devil.”

That must be a mistake. The man before him was holy enough to be written into scriptures, captured in stained glass next to endless rows of pews, but he’d often heard that looks can be deceiving, and yet how willing Joshua was to be deceived, “I have.”

“You seem surprised,” he regarded Joshua with a clear appreciation, slight disdain in his voice when he picked at the fabric of Joshua’s blazer, “Aren’t you hot?”

Joshua wasn’t, not before the other suggested it, but now he couldn’t imagine anything he’d rather do than rid himself of the confining layer, so he did, all while asking, “What should _ I _ call you?”

He seemed to ponder for a moment, dark eyes watching Joshua’s every movement, “Jeonghan.”

Joshua was a little more dishevelled than the other, he knew that, because he had been in such a haste to escape Soonyoung’s torment that he had neglected his top few buttons and forgotten to fix his collar properly, but he wouldn’t have done it any differently if he had known that Jeonghan would stare at his exposed flesh with such evident hunger it sought to stir desire deep in his core.

“This is nice,” Jeonghan remarked and reached a hand out. Joshua thought he was going to comment on the fabric of his cotton shirt, or wipe imaginary dust off of his shoulder to marvel at the abysmal black of his waistcoat, but he was very wrong. A cold finger easily hooked under the thin strip of red material around his throat and ran along it like it was straightening out a crease. Joshua stiffened and swallowed thickly, somehow able to look the other dead in the eye as he did so despite the shudder that threatened to wrack his body, “Suits you.”

“Thank you,” Joshua barely managed to respond, mouth dry, missing Jeonghan’s hand being so close to his neck when he retracted it.

Long locks swayed as Jeonghan walked away, daring Joshua to tangle his fingers into them as he was beckoned over, “Come, I’ll close the doors.”

Joshua furrowed his brows in confusion, the doors were behind himself, and Jeonghan was in front, how would he close the doors? They slammed shut before he could even begin to ponder upon an explanation, and he looked at them in alarm, turning back to find Jeonghan seated on the velvet sofa again, patting the empty spot next to himself, “Come on, I don’t bite.”

Joshua didn’t believe that for a second with the way Jeonghan’s lips curled around the syllables in a flash of pearly whites, yet he walked right on over and took the suggested seat, hands clammy and heart pounding all the way. Jeonghan leaned an arm on the backrest to angle his body more towards his guest, speaking with a type of amusement only someone confident in their power could have, “Are you afraid of me?”

Strangely enough, Joshua actually wasn’t, but he didn’t get a chance to reply before Jeonghan continued, “I know what you came here for, what the townspeople have told you.”

“They were lying?” Joshua inquired, looking at his own twiddling fingers until slender digits angled his chin to the side, to lock their gazes together.

“Would you like to find out?”

Joshua nodded, and had a feeling he didn’t really have a choice but to do so, not that he minded that in the slightest. Jeonghan trailed his hand down from Joshua’s jaw to the side of his neck, playing with the choker where it was stretched around a protruding tendon at the angle of his head, “What do you want?”

_ You _, Joshua had almost said before biting back the declaration, skin alight where it had been caressed ever so gently. Boundless knowledge had appealed to him the most, but now an eternal life looked quite tempting. His hesitancy was noticed and Jeonghan clicked his tongue, standing to walk in the direction of the king sized bed, “Greedy.”

Joshua longed to rewind time, to take back his lack of response to save himself the feeling of shame that washed over him at the disappointed tone. He wasn’t given a chance to repent when he jumped up to follow Jeonghan across the room, “Do you even know what I am?”

“The devil?” Joshua voiced meekly, halting halfway between the sofa and the bed when Jeonghan turntailed to walk towards him.

“Satan himself, what a praise,” Jeonghan mused, but shook his head, “Try again, kitten.”

Joshua’s eyes blew wide at the pet name and he watched the satisfaction spread across the other’s features, “An angel?”

“How sweet of you,” Jeonghan cooed, and came to a stop barely a foot away, “But I think you know you’re wrong.”

“I don’t know,” Joshua yielded, and felt betrayed by his eyes when they flickered down to Jeonghan’s lips.

The blond hummed, eyes softening a fraction in pity, “Let’s keep it that way, then.”

He was something demonic, that Joshua was certain of just from the way he was coaxed closer to the pristine silk sheets with a sense of false comfort. Jeonghan sat himself on the edge of the bed, leaning back onto his palms as he looked up at Joshua, and yet the latter had never felt so _ small _ while towering over someone, but had also never felt so _ utterly _ in place, so willing to stare down at Jeonghan as he bathed in candlelight, “What do you want?”

This was his god-given chance to correct his mistake and yet he still couldn’t get the words out, couldn’t choose which ones he wanted to spill past his lips, and Jeonghan narrowed his eyes, “I don’t like having to ask twice.”

Joshua let his answer fall out of his mind in a softly spoke exhale, unabashedly staring at Jeonghan, “You.” 

“Is that so?” Jeonghan’s words were full of mirth, like he already knew the answer and simply wished to hear it, “You’d pick me over eternal life? How flattering.”

Joshua wished he could defend himself and deny the accusation, but then he’d be lying, and he’s not a liar. Jeonghan reached deft hands up to pop the buttons of Joshua’s restricting waistcoat open ever so slowly, looking nowhere but up at the other as he spoke with all the allure of something unknown, “You’ll give me your soul just for one night with me?”

“I will,” Joshua’s voice came out a lot more breathy than he intended as the demon slid his hands back down his torso to stop at his navel with a hum.

“How generous,” Jeonghan praised, and was then suddenly the one towering over Joshua while he sat on the edge of the bed, legs spread with the blond stood between them, “What makes you think I even _ want _ your soul?”

“Isn’t that what you do?” Joshua asked, head tipping back when Jeonghan hooked commanding fingers under his jaw, breath shuddering against the thumb that ghosted over his lips. Something carnal festered in Joshua as he stared up at the otherworldly being, not believing someone so beautiful would even give him a moment of their time, never mind lay a hand upon his flesh, “Collect souls?”

“If that’s _ what I do _,” Jeonghan repeated, angling Joshua’s face to both sides as if inspecting him for auction, “Then why would I care to add yours to my collection?”

“Because I’m offering,” Joshua dared to say, and was promptly turned to be looking straight up at the other.

“I’d prefer it if you were _ begging _.”

Joshua swallowed, felt his Adam’s apple struggle to duck under the red choker at the angle of his head, and he shuddered an exhale, heart throbbing in his chest, “Please.”

“Please what?” Jeonghan cocked his head to the side and was easily allowed access into Joshua’s mouth, sliding a thumb against the tip of his tongue just to then drag it across Joshua’s lips, coating them in a nice sheen of his own saliva, “Hm?”

“Take my soul,” Joshua managed to say, red dusting across his cheeks, “And fuck me.”

Jeonghan raised an unimpressed eyebrow, to which Joshua _ immediately _ added, “ _ Please _.”

“How could I say no to that when you asked so nicely?” Jeonghan inquired, but did not require an answer as he pushed his thumb between plump lips, deeper this time, “Suck.”

Joshua lapped his tongue around the digit and appeared to surprise the other when he took it down to the knuckle, and did not gag even when his tongue was harshly pressed down with the intention of making him do so. Jeonghan held his jaw with the rest of his curled fingers, and carded his other hand through Joshua’s hair, almost lovingly.

Two fingers were presented to him instead after the thumb slipped out, and he made sure to maintain eye contact with the other as he gave them the exact same treatment. Tears pricked in the corner of his eyes at the heat of it all, at the way in which his mind ran wild with picturing something else pushing passed his lips and made his cheeks flush a deep shade of pink, but he refused to let them spill over so soon. Jeonghan retracted the now slick digits, connected to Joshua by a lewd string of saliva as the latter breathed heavily, chest falling and rising, visible through the small triangle of his undone top few buttons, “Tell me what you want, kitten.”

Joshua preened at the name and drew his eyes down for the first time since he had been seated, looking very pointedly at the bulge in front of his face, but earned only gentle fingers making waves through his hair again in response, “Tell me.”

“I want to suck your cock,” Joshua admitted, and inhaled sharply when his raven strands were given a slight tug, “Please.”

“Where would you like me?” Jeonghan asked, oh so kindly, and watched Joshua’s brain scramble as he looked about the room, gaze settling on the mound of neatly arranged pillows, “On the bed?”

Joshua nodded and was sad to lose the close contact when Jeonghan crawled onto the mattress and situated himself against the headboard, legs spread wide, an unspoken invitation as he slouched back. He was swiftly joined by an eager to please Joshua who settled between his thighs with ease, but faltered at the button above his crotch.

Jeonghan was seemingly amused by his hesitancy and put his hands behind his head, lounging back against the wooden headboard like he had all the time in the world. Joshua took this as his cue to reach and undo the silver fastening, a little help from the other to shimmy the clothing past his hips and free a proud erection that taunted Joshua with how tall it stood. He hadn’t trained away his gag reflex for nothing, and cast a look up to see Jeonghan’s hooded gaze focussed on his every move before he let his lips hover over the length, and dribbled some spit over it.

Then he wrapped his lips around the tip, his hands around the base, and sucked, slurpled, like he was drinking from the fountain of youth and never wanted to die. Jeonghan’s hips bucked up but he held them down, large hands wrapped around each hip bone to keep them in place as he let his mouth do all the work instead. 

“Fuck,” Jeonghan’s breathy moan was followed by a thud, and Joshua slid back up the length to just cover the tip of his dick as he looked to see the other with his head tipped back against the headboard in pleasure, blond hair spilling over his shoulders or ruffled up against the wood.

Joshua continued to bob his head valiantly, absolutely loving it when Jeonghan reached a hand down to _push_ _and pull_ him by the hair a few times before letting go, hand flying back to grip onto the wooden frame behind him for purchase, “God, you’re so good at this.”

A hot flush spread throughout Joshua’s body at the praise, stemming from his core and visible on his cheeks, spurred on to swallow the other impossibly deeper, a slack-jawed mess. Jeonghan arched his back away from the pillows and Joshua looked up to see him with his eyes screwed shut, throat bared to the heavens as he pressed himself away from the silk sheets. Joshua revelled in the lewd noises that fell passed Jeonghan’s gasping lips, noise that _ he _ drew out of the other, noises that were made _ because _ of him, and he longed to rid himself of his own slacks and be free from the obstructive material.

Jeonghan seemed to share his sentiment, sitting up to guide him back onto his haunches while sliding the waistcoat off of Joshua’s shoulders, having already unbuttoned it earlier. Joshua set about doing the same to Jeonghan, but it took him a lot longer because Jeonghan decided to surge forward and pull him down, rolling them both over with ease so that Joshua’s back was against the sheets, and they were chest to chest, mouth to mouth.

Joshua mewled into the kiss when Jeonghan dropped himself between his spread legs, bent up knees, and pressed their crotches together. Jeonghan held himself up with one hand, the other desperately working with the buttons on Joshua’s button up and quickly tiring of being gentle with the delicate material. Joshua flinched when the shirt was given a harsh yank and popped open with ease, Jeonghan’s hand exploring the skin of his torso while he still struggled to undo the buttons of the other’s pristine waistcoat.

Their lips barely separated. When Jeonghan leaned away, Joshua craned his neck off of the bed to chase him, and when Joshua turned his head to the side in a plea for air, Jeonghan just kissed a trail along his jaw before recapturing his lips in a twisted conquest. Joshua shuddered, torso stuttering with the feeling of nails pleasantly raking along his side, and moaned at the pressure Jeonghan creully put on his still fully clothed cock, “Please, Jeonghan.”

“Please what?” he asked, nipping his way down the column of Joshua’s throat and pulling on the choker with his teeth before sucking a patch of skin below it.

“Undress me, _ please _,” Joshua begged unabashedly, hands on Jeonghan’s shoulders as the other slinked further down his body, leaving a path of pink marks blooming on his flesh. When he was too far for Joshua to reach him, the latter didn’t know what to do with his hands until Jeonghan began to mouth around the prominent bulge, and suddenly grabbing a fistful of the blond locks between his legs seemed like the most natural course of action.

The _ sound _ that Jeonghan made when Joshua gave it a tug was enough to make angels weep, a completely raw, unrestrained _ desire, _ and the gaze with which he looked up at Joshua had the latter’s dick throb painfully in its constraints, “ _ Please. _”

Jeonghan hummed over the bulge, vibrations making Joshua tilt his hips towards the heat, hand fisting tighter in the blond strands, “_ Jeonghan _.”

When the waistband of his slacks was finally tugged over his hips and past his thighs, Joshua sighed in relief as the other worked to remove them entirely, remove everything from his bottom half, in fact, in one fell swoop. Joshua had no qualms about being manhandled out of his clothes and pressed into the sheets by Jeonghan’s body weight when the other crawled back up to cage him in place, yet he was on his knees, keeping their lower halves apart and not allowing Joshua any soft of release, “You’re beautiful.”

Joshua was offended at the compliment and thought he ought to show the other a mirror to explain the true definition of the word, but he couldn’t protest to the statement as he was kissed again, hands threading through Jeonghan’s golden hair to keep it out of his face, though that wasn’t the only reason he tangled his fingers against the other man’s scalp. 

Jeonghan nipped at his lips and hummed when their tongues swirled together in a lewd exchange of saliva. Joshua’s eyes snapped open when he felt a grip ghost around his throat, and they slipped shut again after sharing a brief moment of eye contact with the demon above him, filled with a silent promise, stretching out for an eternity.

“How do you want me?” Jeonghan asked, and Joshua could think of _ so many _answers to that question while he watched the other sit back up on his haunches, kneeling between his still spread thighs, “Clothes on or off?”

His waistcoat was _ almost _ undone, his shirt was untucked, ruffled, creased at the shoulders from where Joshua had been holding onto him for dear life, and his dick was just _ there _, curved up against the stomach while the only other skin he showed, aside from the obvious, was that of his forearms. The silver chain around his neck glinted in the candlelight, disappearing under the cotton as if to taunt Joshua, hanging against flesh he had yet to lay his eyes upon, never mind his hands.

Jeonghan was one of God’s handmade creations, Joshua concluded, but he had been deemed too beautiful to grace the Earth, too powerful to walk among mere men, and cast to some dark corner of Eden to spend the rest of eternity there, cursed by his own creator. Evidently, he had found his way to the land of man and claimed dominion over it with terrifying ease, a silent power that demanded authority, one Joshua was all too inclined to surrender to.

If Joshua had not heard Jeonghan described as a devil, a demon, something to be cautious of, then he would’ve willingly waltzed into Jeonghan’s lair after having caught sight of a golden blur, chased him down endless corridors just for the chance to drink his beauty in for another second more. Joshua _ had _ heard the warnings, _ knew _ exactly what Jeonghan was before he even set out to the mansion, and regardless, here he lay in bed with the one he was supposed to fear.

Jeonghan raked his nails along the inside of Joshua’s thighs as he awaited his answer, clearly enjoying the way in which they immediately sought to snap to a close around him as they shuddered, “Well?”

“Off,” Joshua breathed out, hands limp by his sides against the sheets, unsure of what to hold on to. Jeonghan helped him out, taking both of his hands to drag him into a seated position with the demon still sat between his legs.

“Get on with it then,” Jeonghan ordered, fastening Joshua’s fingers around the buttons of his own shirt to get the other to undo them for him.

Joshua glanced up at him, shorter because he was fully seated and the other was on his knees, but he was quick to drop his attention to the buttons when he flushed under the raw _ hunger _ of the gaze directed down at him. His pulse rang loud in his ears, deafening in the otherwise silent _ town _, never mind silent mansion, or room; Joshua was reminded of how his voice had echoed for miles in the foyer, and blushed thinking of their moans bouncing around the hallways in such a fashion.

“What are you thinking about, kitten?” Jeonghan asked, and Joshua was beginning to think that the other was capable of peering into his very soul as his head was tilted up by intimidatingly gentle fingers, “Me, I hope.”

_ Always you _, Joshua itched to say, unable to remember a time where the blond was not at the forefront of his mind, perched in an armchair of cushioned red and spired gold. Jeonghan watched his wavering gaze like a hawk watches a mouse scrounge for food, with curiosity and fake pity before benevolently declaring it as his next meal to save it from suffering. Joshua’s hands worked blindly to slip the buttons undone, leaning into the palm that caressed the side of his face, “It’s so quiet.”

“There’s a reason I like to live on the edge of town, and not in the centre,” Jeonghan needn’t say more on the matter, Joshua understood enough from the sly stretch of his lips, and yet he appeared insistent on elaborating, “Though there would be quite a thrill in that, I suppose. Would you like that?”

Joshua’s hands held onto the hem of Jeonghan’s shirt now that it was fully unbuttoned, otherwise stagnant when the latter leaned closer, golden strands tickling the side of Joshua’s face, “For everyone to hear us?”

Joshua stiffened at the close proximity and inhaled sharply when the warm breath hit the shell of his ear, leaning away slightly only to be held in place by a strong hand on the back of his neck, “_ Answer me _.”

Even the candle flames cowered in fear at the sharp whisper, so Joshua couldn’t be too ashamed of himself for the shudder that overcame him, and the way his breath audibly stuttered before he spoke, “Yes.”

“Yes what?” Jeonghan implored, sucking on the sweet junction where Joshua’s ear, jaw and neck met, hands sliding over his shoulders, under the fabric, to finally rid Joshua of it. 

“I want everyone to hear,” Joshua found himself on his back, left in nothing but the dainty red choker as Jeonghan hovered over him again, shirt hanging open, but Joshua couldn’t bring himself to spare a glance at the freshly exposed skin in favour of staring up into dark eyes, lost in how abysmal they were.

“What do you want them to hear?” Jeonghan enjoyed watching him squirm under the attention, that much was clear from the way he was doing _ nothing _ but savouring the sight of softly panting man under him.

The silver pendant dangled above him in a gentle sway and he somehow dared to reach up, passed Jeonghan’s long hair, to trail his fingers along the chain and falter at the clasp when he realised that a response was expected of him, “Everything.”

“More specific,” Jeonghan requested and did not protest to the removal of his necklace, so Joshua fiddled with the miniature fastening and then placed it in a waiting hand which tossed it aimlessly to the side, dismissively, as if offended that it had stolen even a second of Joshua’s attention.

“I want them to hear me giving myself to you, body and soul,” Joshua was transfixed by the man who had gone back to kneeling between his legs, yet he himself stayed lying down as he watched that pesky waistcoat finally slip off over the shoulders, discarded in an instant.

“I’d quite like to _ take _ them from you,” Jeonghan divulged, undoing the silver cufflinks at the ends of his sleeves, taking his sweet time as he raked his eyes over the other who was fully undressed, spread out and ready for the taking, “But you’re just so _ willing _, usually people aren’t.”

A spike of jealousy stabbed through Joshua’s heart when he was forced to imagine someone else in his position, someone else lying on silk sheets waiting for their imminent demise, and Jeonghan noticed, an evil grin gracing his delicate features, “Aren’t willing to give me their soul, I mean, but _ you. _”

Fair skin was finally laid bare for Joshua to see when Jeonghan let his shirt cascade down his back into a million and one ruffles before it was unceremoniously lost to a dark corner of the room, “You practically _ begged _ me to fuck you the second you stepped through those doors.”

Joshua didn’t respond, couldn’t, and looked anywhere but at the demon’s face to keep him of the satisfaction it would bring. Prominent collar bones stole his attention, and he thought he’d quite like to run his tongue along the dips they created in the flesh, nip at the skin that was wrapped so snuggly to the bone, just to hear the noises that would spill passed Jeonghan’s sinful lips.

His torso was so untouched, so clear of any blemishes or scars, and Joshua longed to change that, to paint the other in the same soft shade of pink that had settled onto his own cheeks and across his chest in a flush not hidden by the low-light, “I didn’t even _ suggest _ it to you.”

Jeonghan combed a hand through his own hair, collecting all the stands to push them behind himself and showcase the upper portion of his body, not an inch concealed as he ran his tongue over his teeth as if desiring a taste, “You have such a filthy soul, it’s no wonder you want me to have it.”

“Filthy?” Joshua questioned meekly, and pressed himself as deep into the sheets as he could when Jeonghan leaned over him again, caging him in, but this time with his knees spreading Joshua’s legs apart and forcing him to begin bending in half.

“_ Salacious _ ,” Jeonghan moulded the syllables with careful consideration, eyes narrowing around the hushed word as he branded it onto the other, “You’re a _ liar _.”

Joshua’s breath staggered in its natural course at the accusation, and at the fact that Jeonghan slotted their hips together oh so nicely, without even giving him a moment of sweet release, but the mere feeling of being weighed down had his core stir with a blatant heat, “What?”

“Bared for me,” Jeonghan mused, fingers lined along the curve of Joshua’s jaw as he caressed the point of the latter’s cheekbone with a barely there, painstakingly slow drag of the thumb that left shivers in its wake, “Body and soul.”

It was a reminder, Joshua realised, and he swallowed when that same hand trailed lower, fingertips toying with the red strip still enclosed around his throat, “A man of honour would not walk into a stranger’s home wearing such a thing. You walk around _ begging _ to get fucked every day, don’t you? But you’re too scared to _ ask _ for it. Too coy, aren’t you, kitten?”

Joshua’s lips parted as if to defend himself but no sound came out, and Jeonghan smirked, “My my, and everyone believes your act of prudence? A stone cold _ liar _ , you’re the _ worst _ kind of sinner.”

“I’m not,” Joshua dared say and immediately wished to take the words back.

“Is that so?” Jeonghan’s grip grew heavy, pressing down on one side of Joshua’s neck with enough force for him to feel the full length of the palm with the bob of his Adam’s apple, “That’s a shame, liars are my favourite.”

His honesty wasn’t required for Jeonghan to press another kiss to his lips, seeking to draw a year of life out of him every time they reconnected after letting their breath mingly hotly for nothing more than a fraction of a second. Joshua raked his hands through Jeonghan’s hair and _ pulled _, baring the latter’s throat and enjoying the restricted sound that emerged as he craned his neck up to trail wet kisses along it.

His head was all but slammed against the pillows by the grip now fully around his throat, pulse beating wildly against the steady palm as Jeonghan regarded him with disheveled wonder, jaw clenched as he released a question he had bitten back twice already, “From where do you get the _ nerve_?”

Pride blossomed in his chest at _ finally _ seeing the other lose his composure, a single second of vulnerability that Joshua wished to stretch into a lifetime just to watch the way Jeonghan’s eyes widened, candlelight sparkling in their depths like valiantly burning stars, and the way his lips parted, the sheen of god knows whose saliva making them plump, ripe, and the way his hair fell about his face, slightly bunched up in a tangled mess, inviting him to card the knots out in tender strokes.

He was jealous of the sun who got to paint Jeonghan in its hues every day, and the moon who got to bathe him in a blue light as he slept, but he was certain that Jeonghan had never looked at the sun, nor the moon, with such eyes he lay upon Joshua himself, and the thought appeased him; the heavens may look down on Jeonghan, but Jeonghan looked down on _ him _, and that’s all that really mattered.

The heat surrounding him was gone, as was the weight pressing him down, and he instinctively reached for Jeonghan in alarm as the latter slinked down the bed to stand at the foot. No words were exchanged. Joshua sat up, leaning back on his palms, watching with acute attention to detail when Jeonghan _ finally _ let his slacks slide down his legs, let himself stand completely bare and be appreciated, as he should be.

Joshua longed to mar the skin, leave a mark, draw lines with the stubs of his nails up Jeonghan’s sides, over his shoulder blades and down his back in streaks of red, grip crescent moon indentations into the dip of his hips, bloom bruises of purple down the column of his throat, and leave his golden hair a tattered _ mess. _

Jeonghan didn’t let him look for long however, there’d be time for that later, “All fours.”

Joshua was too mesmerised to comprehend the simple command, “What?”

“Hands and knees,” Jeonghan specified, visibly not happy at having to do so, yet endeared when Joshua shuffled around to get into position facing him, “Other way around, kitten.”

Joshua’s cheeks burned with embarrassment but he was quick to right his wrong, on his hands and knees facing the headboard, head hanging down low to look at what he could see of Jeonghan from the angle. He watched the demon climb back onto the bed and saw the caress coming before he felt it, but he still jolted at the gentle guidance on his inner high, body swaying forwards away from the touch, out of his arch, until he was pulled back by a hand around his hip, “Wider.”

It took a second for him to process the word before spreading his knees wider, pelvis dropping lower, and he jolted when he felt _ teeth _ sink into the skin of his asscheek, a playful gesture followed up by a kiss. Jeonghan lowered himself down too, in a similar position, just not with his ass up, and on his elbows instead so that his hands could hold the other still, or at least attempt to.

Joshua mewled at the fleeting kisses planted onto the back of his thighs, creeping around to the inner sections as they morphed into bites, playful tugs of the teeth that had him dropping down onto his forearms, chest pressed against the sheets, limbs too shaky to support his frame. Jeonghan’s lips wandered absolutely _ everywhere _ but where he really wanted them to go, what he really wanted them to wrap around, and he was left with no choice but to groan out in pleasured anguish, thighs tensing under a strong hold, “ _ Please _ touch me.”

“I am touching you, am I not?” Joshua could hear the raised brow, perfectly arched in a clueless innocence that most certainly looked foreign manifesting itself on Jeonghan, of all possible hosts, “Is this not enough for you?”

“No,” Joshua answered honestly, unable to lie through the sheen of sweat coating his body in evidence of his restrained desire, and he _ whined _, “Please, I’ll do anything.”

“So _ desperate, _” Jeonghan’s teeth clenched around the word as he spat it out, sitting himself up as while hooking his hands around Joshua’s hip bones from behind, “What more could you possibly do for me?”

“_ Anything _ ,” Joshua scrambled his mind to present a feat of worthy trade value, held in place when he tried to shuffle back and press against the length he _ knew _ was _ right there _, “I’ll do anything.”

“Anything,” Jeonghan echoed the word with much less fervance, leaning forward to run a hand up Joshua’s spine and rake it down to the small of his back, “I’ll remember that.”

Confusion overtook the human for a few brief seconds, coupled with a fear that his offer hadn't been enticing, wouldn’t earn him a hand where he wanted it most, or a stretch where he so ardently desired, but then the meaning of the words dawned on him, filling him with all the disorient of facing a window whose curtains had just been yanked open to reveal a rising sun.

_ I’ll remember that. _

** _(For next time.)_ **

“You have been patient,” Jeonghan reasoned, like he was tipping the very scales of fate as he kneaded the flesh of Joshua’s ass, heated stare burning into the way he bristled at the attention, “Good kittens deserve a reward, wouldn’t you agree?”

“_ Please _,” was all Joshua was capable of answering, turning his head to try and catch sight of the other, but all he got was a flash of blond in his peripheral before the strain in his shoulders hurt too much and he lay his cheek against the silk in defeat, wiggling his hips back as his fingers fisted in the fabric.

Jeonghan shushed him, lay his chest over Joshua’s back to press kisses onto his nape, over the mound of his shoulder blades and into the crevice of his spine as he rolled himself back up to his knees, hands on each of Joshua’s hips as he coaxed the other, “Relax.”

Joshua absolutely did not relax when he felt Jeonghan line himself up with his saliva-slicked entrance, but the arch of his back deepened as he pressed himself both impossibly closer to the sheets and to Jeonghan at the same time, ears tinted red at the praise he received when lips were suddenly ghosting against them, “You’re doing so well kitten, but you need to _ relax _.”

So he tried, he really did, but the more he let loose his tightly wound muscles, the more Jeonghan could inch into him with such ease, such pleasure that shot straight to his groin at every small movement, and Joshua tensed again. Jeonghan, for the beautiful enigma that he was, as gentle as the winds of a hurricane, did nothing to rush Joshua to a fully seated perch, and rather peppered his shoulders with open mouthed kisses, spilled sweet nothings into his ears that had him wondering where Jeonghan was really from - heaven, hell, or his wildest dreams.

Joshua moaned lowly, a breathy sound slightly muffled by the sheets, when Jeonghan slid out, and deeper in, and out, and deeper in, with all the predictability of an ebbing tide laying claim to a golden shore. Joshua moved with the waves of pleasure that washed over him, hips rocking ever so slightly back into the motion, both to aid Jeonghan and to add to his own pleasure.

Jeonghan’s fingers curled around his hip bones and wandered along his navel, igniting a fire in Joshua’s groin that would put the flickering candles to shame, “You’re going to hurt your back like that.”

The strain in his spine was an easy compromise for the position he’d be in otherwise, and he didn’t mind having his chest, shoulders, forearms and cheek pressed against the sheets while he arched his ass up at the other, on his knees, legs spread wide, but Jeonghan’s hands slipped up his sides and sought to make him straighten his back. He rolled his hips down slowly, thighs tensing with the stretch, and rounded out his spine accordingly, quick to shuffle up to his elbows when he was tugged back by the choker like a dog on a leash, strangled moan falling from his lips as he was forced to look up at the headboard, now exactly where he wanted to be; completely _ full _.

Jeonghan let go, let him drop his head back down to hang between his shoulders, hands clasped under his forehead in silent prayer, and then leaned over Joshua, slotted his chest against Joshua’s back to press a kiss to the side of his neck, “You feel so good around my cock, kitten.”

Joshua shuddered at the hot breath fanning across his flesh and felt his dick twitch at the praise, ears redder than a blood moon, “Thank you.”

“Thank you?” Jeonghan was clearly amused by it as kneeled back up, knowing all too well that it had been a slip of the tongue, gratitude he wasn’t supposed to hear, Joshua wasn’t supposed to say, and was rather meant to _ show _, “You don’t need to thank me. Anything for my favourite kitten.”

Pride was often considered an ugly thing, something you should only carry after achieving a great feat, an appreciation for yourself you shouldn’t have on a regular basis, and yet Joshua would do anything to live in the moment of accomplishment that passed after Jeonghan’s profound declaration.

_ Anything for my favourite kitten. _

** _My favourite kitten._ **

That implied there were more, or had been, and yet Joshua could not bring himself to feel even a sliver of jealousy because he was Jeonghan’s _ favourite _ , Jeonghan was fucking _ him _ , his _ favourite _, and no one else got to claim that title, or sprawl on these sheets, Joshua would be sure of it.

Jeonghan held him by the hips again and asked in such a gentle tone, the clear calm before the storm, filled with nothing but Joshua’s wanton pants and the racing of his pulse, “Are you ready?”

Joshua nodded meekly, gave a wiggle of the hips in response, not trusting his own voice to carry all the way to Jeonghan’s ears, and yet it soon bounced from wall to wall when Jeonghan snapped their hips together and he was knocked back down to the silk sheets, heart pounding against the mattress as he held on.

Jeonghan was only relentless for so long before he decided to go deep and slow, oh so _ painstakingly _ slow, ramming into Joshua after two ticks of ancient clock’s hands had passed before waiting another two to do it again. Joshua wasn’t ashamed of the harsh breaths that passed his lips, nor the slight trail of drool pooling onto the silk under his mouth, but was slightly mortified when desperation took its toll, and the desire for Jeonghan to touch his weeping cock led him to moan out a one word plea, “ _ Baby _.”

He was prepared to set the four corners of the world alight and stand gladly at the centre to be engulfed by the flames from all sides if it meant he could retract the pet name, fearful of having overstepped a faultline, but the way Jeonghan’s hips broke their rhythm, clapped against the mounds of his ass to come to a complete standstill with a heavy breath from Jeonghan himself, told Joshua everything he needed to know.

“Oh, do you like that?” there was nothing demeaning in the slightest about the way Joshua asked, and he couldn’t get any weight behind the question even if he wanted to, rosy cheeked and heaving for air, head turned to the side in another failed attempt to catch sight of the blond demon, “Baby?”

Joshua scrambled to grab onto thin air when a hand snaked along his side, under his arm and up to wrap around the front of the column of his throat, pulling him up to be seated against Jeonghan, back to chest, “I’m going to _ devour _ you.”

He didn’t get a chance to ask again, held in place by the throat, another arm wrapped around his waist as Jeonghan fucked up into him however he liked, revealing a whole new angle of pleasure to Joshua, who tipped his head back above Jeonghan’s shoulder. Moans spilled into Jeonghan’s ears in a rhythm he decided, and Joshua tilted his head towards Jeonghan’s, hands holding onto the latter’s forearm, the one connected to the hand clamped around his throat.

The studded earlobe glinted right next to Joshua’s eyes and he took it between his teeth for a few seconds of teasing before exhaling lewdly right into Jeonghan’s ear when a hand _ finally _ wrapped around his entirely neglected dick, “ _ Fuck _, baby.”

Jeonghan hit his dick in retaliation, not hard enough for it to actually hurt, but hard enough for him to jolt, try and press away from the hold only to be reminded of how caged against the other he was, and then it was followed up with teasing digits running along the slit, slicked in pre cum, “So good for me.”

The praise went straight to his groin, and Jeonghan noticed, “So _ patient _.”

Tears pricked in Joshua’s eyes at having finally been touched, but it wasn’t enough, but he couldn’t just _ tell _ Jeonghan that after the way the latter had just lionised him so highly. Joshua let go of Jeonghan’s arm, placed his hands onto the tops of Jeonghan’s thighs instead, near his hips, and lifted himself up, dropped himself back down, and gasped straight into Jeonghan’s ear. 

Jeonghan let go of him and gave him a slight nudge forwards, letting him lean his palms onto the sheets for purchase, but Joshua would be the liar Jeonghan claimed him to be if he said he didn’t miss having the warm palm pressed against the erratic pulse in his neck. Joshua rolled his hips up and down, liked the way Jeognhan held him from behind by the shoulder and the waist, and hung his head low as he bounced on the length, given the false feeling of free reign.

“Do you like that?” Jeonghan’s tone was laced with admiration, gaze burning into Joshua’s back, setting the flesh alight, “Fucking yourself on my cock?”

“_ Yes _,” Joshua professed, not halting his rhythm even when the choker suddenly tightened around his neck, Jeonghan’s fingers hooked around it at the back, and he was forced to tip his head back.

“You’re so _ good _at it,” Jeonghan commended and pulled Joshua back to turn his head to the side and kiss his still bouncing form, Joshua desperately trying to keep his head in place while still riding Jeonghan, still moaning into the silent night, into Jeonghan’s mouth.

Joshua was suddenly met with the sheets staring back at him as Jeonghan slipped out of him entirely and he mewled at the loss, clenching down around pure nothing, cooed at from above, “Roll over for me, kitten.”

Back against the silk, Jeonghan cast in an orange glow above him, Joshua suddenly felt shy, like he hadn’t just been moaning fervently like a cheap whore. Jeonghan pushed between his legs, held is knees up, and apart, and pushed them _ down _ towards Josuha’s shoulders to see him folded him half where he then murmured against his lips, “Hold these.”

Joshua held them, hands hooked under his own knees in wide eyed awe as he stared down at Jeonghan in a rose tinted haze while the other lined himself up, pushed himself in and caged Joshua against the sheets with a hard kiss. Joshua had to break away from the liplock, had to press the crown of his head back into the pillows as much as he could to follow the upward arch of his spine as Jeonghan fucked him, made him bounce on the mattress, made the bed frame creak in tired protest.

Throat bared to him, choker wrapped around it invitingly like the ribbon on a most desired present, Jeonghan would be a fool not to taste the flesh offered to him, and Joshua moaned when he did, the sensation of roaming lips and teeth coupled with the constant hammering he received making the sounds come out unrestrained, no care for volume.

Jeonghan’s pleasure was evident in the heavy breaths that tickled Joshua’s neck and face, so hot that Joshua felt like they condensed against his heated self to stick to his sheen of sweat in a sticky mixture. Sometimes a sound escaped Jeonghan, low and immoral, emanating from deep within himself, and Joshua loved it when they poured passed tainted lips directly into his ear, or were hummed into the cavern of his mouth when Jeonghan cradled his face through a sloppy kiss.

Joshua let go of his knees, wrapped his legs around Jeonghan’s wasit instead, and locked his ankles together, heels digging into the small of Jeonghan’s back. Hands now free, he first latched them onto Jeonghan’s forearms as they kissed, easily wrapping his fingers all the way around the slender wrists and yet was fully confident that Jeonghan had the power to snap him in two, if he saw fit to do so.

Jeonghan slowed his pace and trailed kisses along Joshua’s jaw, down his neck to suckle a patch above his collarbone, and Joshua threaded his hands into blond strands again and pulled, not enough to move Jeonghan away from what he was doing, but enough for it to be a _ present _ hold. Jeonghan hissed through his teeth in response and resurfaced to engage them in another liplock, but Joshua held him back, centimetres away from his face, by the hair. Jeonghan glowered down at him in a challenge, daring him to make his next move if he had been so bold as to make this one, and he faltered under the authority of it, grip going lax when Jeonghan _ cheated _ and reached a hand down to play about his erection again, “Forget your place, kitten?”

“No,” Joshua’s voice was meek, barely there, definitely strained.

“Then tell me,” Jeonghan gave a flick of the wrist before reaching his hand back up to rest it ever so lightly around the base of Joshua’s throat, “What _ is _ your place?”

There was a wrong answer to this, and Joshua prayed to God, any god, save for the one above him, that his would suffice, “Under you.”

Jeonghan’s lips curled up in a delectably pleased smile and then he clicked his tongue, leaned down to whisper against Joshua’s lips, “_ Beside me _.”

Joshua gasped, lips captured by Jeonghan’s before he could respond, arms winding around Jeonghan’s shoulders before he even thought about carrying out the action, and suddenly it was hot again, everything was too much, and if he thought Jeonghan was hammering him before, then he was absolutely _ railing _ him now.

Moans were knocked out of Joshua with every thrust, mainly consisting of no discernible words, but sometimes he managed to shape his lips around Jeonghan’s name, or drawl out _ baby _ if only to make the demon falter in his war path. He clutched onto Jeonghan’s shoulders, nails digging into the flesh and leaving a red trail up into his hair when he fisted it at the nape, clinging on to the matted gold as if it tethered him to this material plane.

Jeonghan held himself up with one hand, keeping the other at Joshua’s throat, just resting there, staring down at him after their lips parted with a dishevelled composure that wouldn’t be possible for a mere man to acquire. Joshua stared back, transfixed on the hooden gaze that sought to claim him without a single touch, and the swollen lips that were parted, heavy exhales mingling with Joshua’s own as they moved in tandem. Joshua rocked his hips in what little way he could to counter Jeonghan’s own thrusts, but it had made a world of difference, and he wasn’t planning on stopping anytime soon.

Jeonghan reached his hand up to cradle the side of Joshua’s face, a gentle notion that wildly contrasted to the persistent snap of his hips, “Crying so soon, kitten?”

“Please,” Joshua closed his eyes when Jeonghan wiped the tear with his thumb, not entirely sure what he was pleading for, dick throbbing painfully neglected between his legs.

Jeonghan kissed him again, tilted his head back in a way that made it hard to breathe as he was pushed deeper into the sheets, and he whimpered when Jeonghan rolled into him, hard and slow, reaching back to hook his hands under Joshua’s knees again and fold them up to his shoulders. Joshua took them again, without prompt, and caught sight of a proud expression on Jeonghan’s face that made his heart swell before it was replaced by carnal desire.

One side of his throat was weighed down by a heavy hand, and his opposing shoulder was likewise pressed into the bed, probably for Jeonghan to steady himself, but he liked the feeling nonetheless. Jeonghan kissed him again and again and _ again _ , telling him what a _ good kitten _ he was and how much he couldn’t wait to take the soul that had been offered to him on a silver platter.

“Jeonghan,” Joshua’s back stuttered with his breath, trying to arch up to the heavens only to be held down by a lithe form, “_ Please _.”

He was desperate, that much was evident, but he could tell that Jeonghan was struggling to pace himself, to judge when he needed to slow down or speed up to diminish the desire for release or push passed it, and Joshua begged when dark eyes watched his lips with a hungry yearning, “_ Please _ fuck me, baby. Finish me.”

Something feral lit behind Jeonghan’s eyes at the words and the candles flickered violently in what appeared to be their last dance before they reignited in full force, and all Joshua could feel was _ Jeonghan _.

Jeonghan slammed into him, Jeonghan held him down, Jeonghan kissed him like it was their first and their last, and Jeonghan’s compelling tone spoke directly into his ears, straight to his core as his thighs quivered and his legs attempted to snap to a close, “Do you want to cum?”

Joshua nearly cried, again, eyes screwed tightly shut, “_ Yes _.”

“Then cum,” Jeonghan suggested, and didn’t complain when Joshua let go of his own knees, wrapping his legs back around the blond’s waist to claw at his back with now free hands, “Cum for me.”

“I can’t,” Joshua whined, words bounced out of him as he struggled to match the erratic snap of Jeonghan’s hips, their lack of synchronicity only adding to the pleasure, making them both chase the feeling more.

“You can,” Jeonghan persuaded him, sealing the deal with a kiss before levelling Joshua with a carnivorous stare of approval, fucking into him slow and hard, and then fast and unfaltering, alternating between the two to make the coil in Joshua’s stomach tie itself in knots, “I’m not going to touch you, and you’re going to cum for me.”

It wasn’t enough to convince his body to unwind, to let loose all its pent up pleasure in one fell swoop, but then Jeonghan added the words that Joshua _ just _ needed to hear to send him over the edge, wrapped his hand around Joshua’s choker decorated throat and _ squeezed _ at just the right time, “Be a good kitten and _ cum for me _.”

Joshua arched off of the bed, hands scrambling for purchase and settling into golden strands with a harsh tug, a loud moan that he shared in with Jeonghan echoing throughout the mansion as the latter came undone above him, both sounding strangled, spent. Jeonghan’s name slipped passed his lips more times than he could care to count, and he was rewarded with fleeting kisses along his jaw, up to the corner of his mouth and eventually onto his lips themselves. Every muscle in his body was tense beyond his control with his release, but he made sure to clamp down around Jeonghan with purpose, push him deeper into his hips with the heels that dug into the small of his back.

Jeonghan slowed to a stop and rested his forehead onto Joshua’s shoulder while they both heaved for breath, and Joshua untangled his fingers from the blond locks to drag his nails along Jeonghan’s scalp as a sort of apology. Jeonghan’s breath stuttered against him at the action, and so he kept doing it while they both tried to acquire enough oxygen to speak.

A gasp fell from Joshua at every small movement of Jeonghan’s hips, and when the latter lifted himself on only slightly shaky arms to look down at him, the breath was fully knocked out of him again just from the raw emotion that Jeonghan directed down at him. Nothing had to be said for him to feel the million praises that fought for the right to leave Jeonghan’s lips, and he melted into the kiss that was oh so gently bestowed upon him, Jeonghan’s hand gently cradling the side of his face, the same one that had threatened to cut off his air supply for all of eternity only moments ago.

He moaned into Jeonghan’s mouth when another wave of pleasure wracked his steadily relaxing body, and he suddenly felt like he was ascending to heaven, only to be reminded by dark eyes that this was actually his one-way trip to hell. Something was inexplicably different about looking up at the beautiful demon, he belatedly realised, and it took him one too many seconds to realise why Jeonghan was smiling down at him in adoring amusement, watching the cogs of his lust filled mind work to process what had just happened.

Jeonghan had taken his soul, and in exchange, given Joshua his heart.

** _And it wasn’t the first time that they had made the trade._ **

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts and feelings would be appreciated!! leave me a comment, drop me a cc, tell me what line took you out or what you liked, it would make me eternally happy and i'd be forever grateful <3
> 
> ☆ [hmu on twitter! @xiiaeo](https://twitter.com/xiiaeo) ☆


End file.
